dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Z.E.N
Z.E.N Is a brown DF oc who thinks violence is the best thing on this earth. Can't make friends very easily and you have to do a lot to get her even the slightest interested in you. Has two different colored eyes and doesn't appreciate people in her business and personal space. *Gender: female *Age: unknown *Name: Z.E.N *Species: Human *Pets: Scythe-her snake *Status: Alive *Jobs: assassin, and works in the military *Weapon of choice: Can't pick *Died: once Life now Z.E.N has always been in high spirit and would beat the shit out of someone if they doubted it. when ever given a challenge she will always accept it. even if she knows shell lose she will never step down. Z.E.N hates to be thought of a weak and stupid girl. the color pink nearly makes her puke, she wont even touch a dress. she finds people like her interesting and wants to know there skills. never has been interested in a relationship. she just finds it retarded and a huge waist of time. she finds it absolutely hilarious that girls don't like snakes, spiders and flesh eating animals. she thinks the so called creepy animals absolutely adorable. and old war talk like WWI she will blush and just love talking about it. (one of her favorites) any time she gets in serious trouble or people are out to kill her she goes to her little spot hours and hours away from humanity. Any girl hits on Zach she gives them the slowest and most painful death they can dream of. She finds it so annoying when people try to date her. they just end up dead. she also hates when people tease her. so much she can take before thinking about their death. her special gold ancient armor she and Zach had found on a quest is one of her favorite ways to relax and get a high adrenaline rush. katie is her so called acquaintance, but if katie is about to die she will step up and take the blow. she believes she owes katie her life since she saved Zach and her and took care of them both. Cannon, her biggest pet peeve she finds is a complete retard. Deep inside still she is terrified of men coming around her. Any crowds of them and she will shut down. Her family members all have experience with killing.or did. She and Zach only have each other because they had to kill their parents.she finds pain irresistible and loves the feel of it. she always liked to joke about people and some times prank them.she also likes to trick girls into death traps and she would watch with complete joy. Her favorite come back is to flip off people while doing a salute and say 'I salute you bitch!'. She is extremely cautious of her surroundings and is very stealthy.she is very swift but still gives you a painful death just because she enjoys watching. When in battle try not to stop her or you'll end up a pile of blood and guts. She has been raising a little girl named Jazz who she had saved from being bullied. Jazz now is attached to Z.E.N and copies whatever she does. Z.E.N finds it annoying and funny at the same time. The Start when Z.E.N was born her parents were extremely disappointed. they wanted another boy like Zach and not a weak little girl. They also were disgusted that their child had two different colored eyes. they never really cared for her but Zach was delighted to have a little sister. As Z.E.N grew up she was very social and loved to strangle and kill things. until one day her parents took her to a strange place with strange men.and left her there. she had been violated. when her parents came back for her she was traumatized. she would shake when anyone came near her. Zach was sad when his little sister came home, looked at him horrified when he started to walk towards her, and she ran straight into her room and locked the door. when Zach had stood up for Z.E.N and had his eye scooped out Z.E.N ran into an alleyway and tripped over a box. Katie was a little angry and stared at Z.E.N as Z.E.N let loose tears. katie, who was a very nice child gave Z.E.N the box to sleep under that night. Later Zach found them. dazed by all the blood loss he looked like a Zombie. Katie freaked out by the cute and hurt boy started to treat his wound. Z.E.N came out and when she saw Zach and his eye, she froze. Z.E.N was shocked from all the blood. that was all she needed to change her forever. she became a social very violent and sarcastic little bitch. she grew up in the alleyway with Katie and Zach making funny remarks about Katie which Zach laughed at and Katie grumpy. Katie had a little radio box she had found in the trash and she would switch it to a channel with music beats and she managed to get Z.E.N to sing to them but Z.E.N WOULD threaten them if they ever said a word about it. Z.E.N was suspended from 5 schools from killing all her class mates and teachers.And when she did murder her teachers and class mates, the police thought it was a big boy who went rouge. When Z.E.N,Katie and Zach got into high school, Katie became popular, Zach became the hottest boy in school and Z.E.N? She killed almost all the people who touched her, skipped the classes (or killed them) that she wasn't interested in and avoided all contact with people. She would pretend she didn't know Katie and always walk home and some times go on a killing spree or go hunting in the woods by their alleyway. She had one friend in high school that she trusted until he kissed her. After that she really had no trust for anyone except Katie and Zach. FULL.ON.RED Z.E.N rarely goes into this mode. It takes a lot to go into her demon side. Her family has a curse that gets passed on through out the family. It was to be split between Zach and Z.E.N but Z.E.N got the full demon. When Z.E.N is nearly dead the demon in her takes full control and eliminates the the enemy fully by tearing them to shreds.Z.E.N doesn't really mind the demon as long as it dosnt try to harm her 'acquaintances'. Some times she has to hold back the demon inside of her. This causes her to cough up blood and make her blood boil literally. She could die if she fights it or uses it to much. This causes Zach and Katie to worry about her and she hates it. Ultimate FULL.ON.RED mode Z.E.N's FULL.ON.RED mode can be shared with her 'acquaintances' when she wipes some of her blood onto her friends face, giving them unnatural powers making them faster and deadly but making them suffer what Z.E.N's been through to get them into an ultimate rage state. although it is extremely powerful and the people who use it are unharmed, Z.E.N sadly, is almost killed by sharing her ability's. one reason is that it is powered by her blood and the amount of blood loss causes her to faint and have other side effects. she only uses ultimate FULL.ON.RED mode when it is really needed. Snakes Z.E.N first met snakes was when she Katie and Zach were still living in the alleyway when the box, their home, was over run by a family of poisonous snakes. Z.E.N, fascinated by the creatures picked one up and showed it to Katie and Zach. Both Katie and Zach were freaking out when they saw her holding the poisonous snake and told her to kill it. Z.E.N not having the heart to harm the creatures took them all and released them into the woods and named the bloodish kind of colored one scythe. When she went hunting she was attacked by a massive poisonous snake. She almost killed it before realizing that it was her old pet snake Scythe. The snake had gone into some toxic waste and became the length of two busses put together. Z.E.N is also able to speak to the snake from the toxic brainwaves coming off him. Facts *Loves snakes *doesnt want any affection *uses knifes, swords and almost any gun *some people think shes crazy *trigger happy *likes things that most other girls don't *was called N.E.Z for Never Enter Zone (personal space) *she changed her name to Z.E.N *hates girls *can be surprising *keeps her word *never steps down *has the true spirit of a soldier although she doesn't look like one *will help her 'acquaintances' *nearly vomits at the sight of the color pink *wears tuxedo's instead of dresses *hates when people worry or care about her *she burns the bodies she kills *loves blood *is a virgin *after she kills her enemies sometimes she will eat parts of them *likes to annoy katie *likes the feel of pain *nothing can change her *her special salute is her favorite *doesn't care for 'feelings' *does feel fear *finds valentines day retarded *is overprotective over her brother Zach *Jazz is her little buddy *calls her friends acquaintances *will blush and try to kill you if you get to close *can share her powers with friends *has a giant pet snake *most people don't challenge her *she can be intimidating at times *when any girls come around her brother Zach she will kill them in the worst way possible *has only kissed twice *is to modest *likes to fight and be alone *can be shy *also can be almost too social Special Salute will flip people off while doing a salute and say 'I salute you bitch!' Friends Katie katie helped Z.E.N when she was growing up so she owes katie. she loves to tease and play pranks on katie which drives katie insane Zach her older brother Zach has been there for Z.E.N and long as she can remember. She is over protective over her brother and will kill any girls that try to get with him. (feel free to add your OC's here!) Enemies Cannon she hates him with all her guts because of how he stalks her and trys to impress her. she always ends up killing him but he always comes back to life. (feel free to add your OC's here!) voice of runaway mois 6:18 awesomeness.jpg Rage state.png IM FREE FUCKERS FREEEE!!.png Z.E.N's Quiz.png Katie meets Scythe.png Ultimate FULL.ON.RED mode.png always thought of as the boy.png bedhead.png being chased.png being the big sister.png Rebel Z.E.N.png a disgrace.png accessory swap.png spider!.png|Katie's horrified of the spider and called Z.E.N out of the shower to come kill it drunkies.png|drunker then drunk cought in the cold rain.png annoying.png|just another day annoying the crap out of katie XD found her dream weapon.png|someone is very happy XD Maids for a day.png|Katie and Z.E.N. being Rare's maids for a day|link=http://dickfiguresfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Maids_For_A_Day gender bent.png|Zach, Z.E.N. And Katie as Zoe,N.E.Z and Kyle you can't stop me.png|Z.E.N. as a teen pretending to be a boy to get into the military Category:Characters